Surprise Valentine
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Lucy finds out a surprise.


**Just a little something I typed up last night but wasn't able to post. I was inspired by unicorn-skydancer08 ;)**

**Not sure this is my best work but I wanted to share it anyway.**

**I had a lot of distractions so sorry for the mistakes.**

**Happy Late Valentines Day!**

Surprise Valentine

Lucy sat on a huge rock, staring out into the ocean waves crashing against each other. It was cold but she didn't seem to feel the chill creeping through her thick wool cloak.

Anyone who glanced at her from the Cair Paravel would think she was just merely thinking (not that they were. For they had seemed to be ignoring her); but truthfully she breaking into a million pieces.

It was Valentine's Day.

She never really thought about the day as being special until recently. When she was younger she thought of the day silly and acted like it was just another day. Now at 20 she was starting to get extremely lonely, really ever since she turned 16. All her siblings had someone—in fact almost everyone in the Cair had someone. This made Lucy feel even worse. What was wrong with her? Why didn't anyone love her? She assumed it was the way she acted. She wasn't proper in many ways. She hated to wear her hair up, wearing shoes, or anything uncomfortable. She couldn't stand courtly duties and often ran off afterward to get some alone time in the woods.

A tear ran down her face and then another. And then tears began to keep flowing. She couldn't stop them no matter how hard she tried. There was a certain someone she was in love with though she dared not tell a soul. If she told anyone they would most likely laugh at her and tell her she was crazy.

She even had a dream that Aslan told her it was okay to love him. But did it even matter when he didn't seem the least bit interested in her and still thought of her as that little girl he found by the lamp post? No he wouldn't ever know.

She was afraid to even voice it to HIM.

What would he think of her?

"Lucy?" a familiar voice called, getting closer by the second.

Lucy jumped slightly and pulled her cloak hood down over her eyes a little more. He couldn't know that she was crying because of him.

"What's wrong Lucy?" He sat down beside her. Only he could read her like a book. There didn't seem much she could hide from him.

She couldn't act like nothing was wrong with her. He already had her figured out.

"My life is, Tumnus," Lucy held back a snub. "Nothing goes right."

He didn't say anything, knowing she wasn't done yet. But he was frowning. He was having his own troubles also.

"Why is it that people never like me?" Lucy moved her booted foot in the sand. Her eyes strayed to Tumnus's hooves. They were so different was it even possible to love him?

Tumnus made a choking noise and Lucy quickly turned to stare at him in surprise. He kept himself from looking at her.

Lucy's face fell and she felt crying all over again. Tumnus didn't like her either?

She stood up quickly and was prepared to run the opposite direction of him and Cair Paravel.

"Lucy no!" Tumnus caught her by the wrist where she tried to yank free.

"Let me go!" Lucy yelled at him with an accusing look.

Tumnus released her as if she'd stung him. He had the look as if he'd been slapped in the face.

Lucy's eyes were wide in her own surprise. They had never yelled at each other before. It was unthinkable!

They stood there frozen staring at each other.

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison.

Lucy flushed crimson and now was she was the one looking away.

Tumnus put his hands behind his back in a nervous manner.

"Your response tells me you don't like me anymore than anyone else does." Lucy looked to the ground, still wanting to run.

"Wha-what?" Tumnus was astonished.

"You were trying not to laugh at me and hid it with a cough," Lucy's accusing eyes filled with tears. "You don't like me either."

"Oh goodness no, Lucy!" Tumnus cried out in horror. "I—I do like you! That's not why I acted like that." He took Lucy's chin and made her look at him.

"Why then," Lucy asked with a frown. Her eyes met his.

Tumnus wiped a tear from her face with his thumb. "Because it's the opposite way around. Everyone does like you Lucy. But you see they know someone already loves you very much and stay away." He said this with a serious expression.

"You're just trying to make me feel better. Please Tumnus don't lie to me," Lucy insisted, trying to step away from him.

"No, its true, Lucy Pevensie. By the lion it is!" Tumnus wouldn't let her run from him. He held her by her arm.

"Who could it be then?" Lucy asked in frustration. "No one has so much as lo-," she started.

Tumnus pressed his lips to Lucy's to silence her and she didn't finish what she was saying for she forgot in that instant. For she knew he was the one that was in love with her and it didn't matter anymore. She was too happy to care.

Aslan must not have thought it was wrong for her to love him.

**Review!**


End file.
